


Friends Trust and Revelations

by BAColeNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAColeNC/pseuds/BAColeNC
Summary: Marinette sees Lila Rossi alone on a bench and finds she almost desperately needs a friend.  She becomes one both as herself and as Ladybug.Then an akuma attacks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the occasional one-shot, this is the shortest fic I've written.
> 
> Only 2 chapters.

Chapter 1

Marinette sat on the top step in the garden across from the Eiffel Tower where she went to let her mind drift and gather inspiration. She pulled out a large sketch pad and began working with her pencil after a while she put the pencil down and held the pad at arms length and surveyed her work. She looked around and saw there was no one nearby.

“What do you think, Tikki?” she asked and the red kwami floated up and looked at the pad.

“It's beautiful, Marinette,” she replied. Across the top of the page was a banner that read; 'The Three Heroes of Paris' beneath the banner was a sketch of Chat Noir on the left, and Rena Rouge on the right with Ladybug between them. “You really drew them quite well, you're very talented.”

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette said, and the red and black kwami floated up and nuzzled against her cheek. “Hmmm, looks like we're not the only ones here today,” she added.

Tikki floated up so she could peek over the top of the sketch pad. “That's Lila, isn't it?”

“Uh huh, and she doesn't look happy.” Marinette replied, then stood up tucking her sketch pad under her arm and heading down the steps to the bench at the bottom. “I see I'm not the only one who likes to come here to think,” she said as she walked up to where Lila sat.

“Or be alone,” the brunette replied coldly, not looking up.

“I. . .I see, well. . .umm, I'm sorry if I disturbed you.”

Marinette had turned and taken a couple of steps when she heard Lila's voice behind her.

“I'm sorry, that was very rude, please don't go.”

Marinette turned back and saw that Lila had been crying, her eyes were red and slightly puffy and the streaks of her tears were plain to see on her cheeks. She quickly sat beside the brunette setting her pad on the bench and put her hand on Lila's shoulder. “Anything I can do to help?”

Lila took a shuddering deep breath, “I don't know. I don't think so. I brought this on myself.”

Marinette's heart went out to the girl beside her as she hung her head and her tears spattered onto the pavement. “I know it helps to talk about it with someone,” she said softly, “I'm willing to listen, and I won't judge you.”

“Talking about it is easy since I know the subject so well,” she said with an ironic chuckle, then looked over at Marinette, “I envy you, ya know. Your patents with their bakery, staying on one place, not moving every so often,” Lila paused, and looked at her hands for a moment, “Just when I would start to make friends we'd have to move because of my father's job. I learned that because I had been to so many places that I could make up stories that others would find interesting, and couldn't check up on, and they would pay attention to me, think I was important.” she paused for a moment, then looked off into the distance, “And it worked,” she continued, “That is until I got here. When I forgot one important rule; to not tell a story that could be checked.”

“And you told Alya that you were saved by Ladybug and that you and she were friends,” Marinette supplied.

Lila nodded her head, “and she posted it on the Ladyblog. I never felt so embarrassed as I did when Ladybug called me out on it in front of Adrien.”

Marinette's face showed her confusion, “That was a while ago though.”

“And some of my classmates won't let me forget it,” she admitted, then added under her breath, “one in particular.”

“Let me guess, Chloe Bourgeois,”

Lila looked over at the raven haired girl beside her and saw the understanding in her blue eyes. “How. . . how did you know?”

“Let's just said that I've been wondering who she's been picking on lately, since I seemed to be getting a break for the first time since kindergarten.” Marinette replied. She was thoughtful for a moment, “Would you like some help dealing with her?”

“Really?” Lila cried, then stunned Marinette by giving her a hug, “Thank you!”

Lila's hugging her caused Marinette to shift her position slightly on the bench and a small gust of wind caught her sketch pad and blew it to the ground.

“Let me,” Lila said as she bent down and picked it up. Before she handed it back to Marinette she looked at the page that the wind had blown it open to, “Wow this is really good!” she gasped looking at the sketch of Chat Noir, Ladybug and Rena Rouge.

Marinette could tell that the brunette was looking at the sketch of Rena Rouge from the wistful expression on her face. “I'm sorry your being Volpina didn't work out,” she said softly putting a hand on Lila's shoulder.

Lila sighed, then closed the pad. “It's alright,” she said softly as she handed it back to Marinette. “I became Volpina because I wanted to get even with Ladybug, not because I wanted to defend Paris. From what I've heard from reports, that's what motivated Rena Rouge.”

Before either girl could say anything more there was a loud roar, and the ground shook.

“She is miinneeeee!” a distorted male voice shouted, and a large humanoid form lumbered into view reminding Marinette of Stoneheart.

“We must get to safety, away from here,” Lila said.

“Right,” Marinette agreed and both girls stood and started running. Marinette was relieved to see that Lila had gone in the opposite direction. Thanking her luck for finding it, she ducked into a maintenance storage shed that was left open.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Moments later Ladybug found the over-sized victim. Looking him over, her impression of Stoneheart seemed to be correct, except this version seemed to be made of metal. In his left hand, Ladybug saw that he held a young woman who was struggling to get free.

“Liam, let me go!” the woman shouted.

“I am not Liam, I am Ironwill and you are mine!” Ironwill bellowed.

“Do what she says and let her go!” Ladybug called, making her presence known. Getting no reaction other than a roar from the juggernaut, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung herself up to deliver a kick to the head.

The first one had no effect, and her second one didn't connect as Ironwill backhanded her out of the air. Landing with her back against the wall along the Seine, she quickly got back to her feet, and looked to locate her opponent. What she saw froze her blood in her veins.

“Chat, where are you?” Ladybug muttered.

Ironwill was single mindedly pursuing Ladybug, and she saw that he didn't care what he stepped on to get to her. Case in point, the bench that he just reduced to rubble, and the young woman with her infant in a stroller he would step on in a few steps. The ground shaking from his steps were keeping the woman from regaining her feet and getting herself and her child to safety.

Running quickly, Ladybug was soon unbuckling the infant from the stroller and lifting her out.

“Run!” she shouted to the child's mother, “I'll get her to safety.”

Ladybug sighed in relief as the woman got to her feet and sprinted away, then she realized that Ironwill had stopped walking. 

“Ladybug! Look out!” she heard a split second before she felt herself roughly shoved. Holding the child tightly against her chest, she twisted herself in mid-air putting herself between the infant and the pavement.

Her position gave her a ringside view of Ironwill slapping Lila from where Ladybug had been just a scant second before. Using her momentum to roll to her feet, Ladybug quickly ran over to where Lila had come to a stop.

“Lila, can you hear me?” she asked as she dropped to one knee beside the brunette.

Lila moaned as she tried to answer, then gave a cry of pain as she moved her right arm, which now had an extra bend between her elbow and wrist.

Hearing approaching footsteps Ladybug looked up and saw Alya and the mother of the child she held approaching.

“Miss Cesare, see to it Lila gets medical attention,” she said as she handed the child over to its mother.

“They're already on their way.” Alya said.

Ladybug nodded, then threw her yo-yo into the air. “Lucky charm!”

A moment later she held a medium sized sledge hammer in her hands. She looked from it to Ironwill, and saw a medallion flash red with black spots.

Right,” she said to herself. “Now how do I do this without Chat to distract him?” she muttered. After a moment, she had an idea, then started running full tilt at Ironwill. Dodging his hands as he reached to grab her, Ladybug threw her yo-yo, the line going around his ankles as she slid between his feet. She got to her feet, then braced herself and pulled.

The result was Ironwill's ankles slamming together and he ended up sprawled on his back. Moving quickly she jumped up onto his chest and stood by the medallion the sledge hammer raised.

Two things happened simultaneously.

“Ladybug, get down!” Chat Noir's voice cried out.

And

Ironwill roared and brought his hands together catching Ladybug between them.

Some how she stayed on her feet, focused on destroying the medallion when Ironwill repeated the attack.

The sledge hammer clattered to the pavement and Ladybug slithered off his chest to the ground and lay still.

“Milady?” Chat Noir called as he landed at her side. Using the utmost care he gathered her into his arms and put some distance between them and Ironwill. He was slightly relieved when she moaned when he set her down.

“Chat, unnnn, you came.” Ladybug groaned. “Akuma. . . akuma in the medallion.”

“That may be, Bugaboo, but you're in no shape to catch it if I set it free.”

Ladybug took a deep breath, and licked her lips as she struggled to her feet. “I have to be, or that thing is going to level Paris looking for us. I'm the only one that can stop it.”

“Milady, you can barely stand.”

Ladybug closed her eyes and gave her head a short shake. “You standing here arguing with me isn't helping.” she said softly but with no less determination. She opened her eyes and looked over at him.

Chat Noir met her gaze, but found that he couldn't hold it long. “Fine,” he huffed as he turned and headed toward Ironwill. “Just be ready.”

“I will, Kitty,” she said softly. “And your concern means more to me than I can ever tell you.” Giving her head another shake she forced herself to focus on the job at hand. “Gotta keep it together, or the pain will win.” she muttered. She watched as Chat leapt onto Ironwill's shoulder.

“Cataclysm!” he shouted, then slammed his hand against the medallion which instantly turned to rust, a black butterfly with purple veins on it's wings flew up.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma.” she said, “Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug called, spinning her yo-yo. “Gotcha,” she exulted, then opened her yo-yo. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

As the now white butterfly flew off, Chat Noir walked up and handed her the sledge hammer.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted throwing the hammer up where it dissolved into thousands of ladybugs that swarmed everywhere, repairing the damage caused by Ironwill.

Chat Noir was surprised when Ladybug grabbed his arm, and he had to turn to her to keep her standing.

Until the last batch of ladybugs swarmed over the red and black clad heroine, then vanished.

“Wow,” Chat Noir said when he saw Ladybug now standing straight and tall, with no ill effects of her being squashed twice.

Ladybug took a deep breath then cleared her throat and started walking over to where Lila, and Alya were.

“Lila, are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes, thanks to your Ladybug Cure,” Lila replied, holding up her right arm now fully healed.

“Well you can now tell people that your not lieing when you say you helped me, and that we're friends. You put yourself in danger to help me, that alone makes you my friend.” she gave Lila a hug. “Thank you.”

Lila blushed at the attention, and Ladybug noticed that Alya was catching the exchange on her phone for the Ladyblog. She was happy about that as the video would be all over the net within hours, meaning that Lila would have a easier time getting support from her classmates against Chloe. She was shaken from her thoughts by her earring chirping.

“Chat, time to bug out.”

“Right,” he said and followed her around a small building.

“Chat, I need your help,” Ladybug said

“Anything for you.” he said. “Milady!” he cried as she collapsed and would have fallen to the ground had he not caught her. “Ladybug what's wrong?” he asked. She was now almost unable to stand and her breathing was fast and labored.

“It's what Master Fu has said, about our magic. Like the ultimate power, there is a price for it's use.” she managed to say.

“Your being healed by the Ladybug Cure” he asked.

Ladybug nodded. “The result is that all my injuries have been healed, but I'm barely conscious which means I can't leave here under my own power. I'm trusting you Chat. Trusting you to get me somewhere that you know I'll be safe, and that whoever you leave me with I can trust with my civilian identity.”

“Your identity?”

“I've got less than two minutes before my transformation drops. Do you know someone we can trust?”

“Yes I do.” he replied. “Hang on. Milady I'll get you there as fast as I can.

True to his word, Chat Noir entered a room with Ladybug in his arms. He looked down at her when she moaned as he landed on the floor. “We're here, Bugaboo.” he told her, and he watched as her eyes fluttered open just as her earring chirped.

“This isn't the room I would have chosen, but not because I don't trust Adrien Agrest, it's just that he has enough problems without knowing who I am, but I agree, I do trust him.”

She didn't see the slight smile on Chat Noir's face as he lay her down on a couch. “I'll go get him,” he said, but Ladybug's eyes were closed and he wasn't sure she was conscious.

He stepped into the bathroom off his room and dropped his transformation. Then, as Adrien, he went back onto his room.

“Ladybug, can you hear me?” he asked as he knelt beside the couch.

“Mmmmmm, Adrien,” she said when her eyes opened. “I'm going to lose my transformation soon and most likely lose consciousness. There's something I need for you to do for me.”

“Sure, just name it.”

“When I de-transform a small creature, called a kwami will appear. Her name is Tikki, and she'll be weak. Feed her a cookie and find her somewhere she can rest safely.”

“You have my word, Ladybug. I'll keep her and you safe, and your identity.”

“Thank you,” she said and nodded. “Tikki, spots off.”

Adrien stared in shock when he saw who was now laying on his couch. “Ladybug is Marinette,” he said softly, then startled when he saw Tikki floating by her left shoulder.

“So now you know.” Marinette said softly. “Please watch over Tikki.”

Adrien nodded mutely, still in shock.

“You heard her, kid!” Plagg admonished, catching Tikki as she started to fall. “Go get a cookie, she hates cheese.”

“Yeah, right.” Adrien said and ran out to get one.

“You. . . you're a kwami,” Marinette said. “How. . . why,” she stammered then blacked out.

“Just so you know, kid, she saw me and recognized that I'm kwami.” Plagg said when Adrien arrived with the cookie.

Adrien sat on the floor by Marinette's head as he fed bits of cookie to Tikki and he looked over at her. “Boy are you in for a surprise when you wake up.” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette moaned softly then opened her eyes. She snuggled comfortably into the blanket that was covering her. She started to doze back to sleep, when her eyes snapped fully open and she sat up.

“I'm not in my bed!” she gasped softly, then groaned as her head felt like it was about to explode. When she opened her eyes again, she made a shape out floating about eye level in the dark. “Tikki? How bad are we?”

“Well, Spots is still sleeping, and you sound like you're still tired.” said a voice that she didn't recognize.

“Wait,” she mussed, “I had a weird dream. I was injured in an akuma attack and. . .”

“Chat Noir brought you here.” Adrien finished for her as he sat up from where he lay beside the couch.

Marinette looked around, and remembered that she was in Adrien's room. More specifically on the couch in his room.

“Right before I blacked out, I saw. . . I saw a kwami. It was black, cat like.” she cocked her head to one side as she struggled to remember. “He. . . Oh, no,” she said as she remembered. “He admonished you about getting Tikki a cookie right after I dropped my. . .”

“Right after you changed from being a very exhausted Ladybug to being a very, very exhausted Marinette.” Adrien finished for her.

“He was so shocked, that he didn't go get the cookie Spots needed until I reminded him.”

Adrien smiled at Marinette's shocked face. “Marinette, this is Plagg. He's my kwami, and yes, that means I'm Chat Noir.”

“Tikki, where is she?” Marinette asked. “I know you've kept her safe, but I want, no, I need to see her.”

Adrien pointed and Marinette turned to look. She sighed with relief when she saw that her little friend was sleeping on a fluffed towel on the back of the couch. As he watched she put her forehead against the back of the couch below where Tikki and her 'nest' were.

“Tikki, I'm so sorry.” she breathed.

Adrien felt embarrassed witnessing the reunion of Marinette with her kwami.

'She cares so much about her kwami, that she put my being Chat Noir on the back burner so to speak,' he thought to himself, then he noticed that her shoulders were shaking.

“Marinette?” he called softly, putting his hand on her back. “She's going to be okay. All she needs is rest.” he said, and was surprised when she turned to him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

Not knowing what else to do, he simply sat there, holding her, rubbing her back and murmuring soothingly to her.

After a few minutes she raised her head, and wiped at her eyes. “Thank you,” she said, then cleared her throat. “I'm sorry, it's just that I hate these battles where she's so weak and tired when I change back, and this time was the worst. I had to put my trust in Chat. . . you to bring me here.” she hung her head. “I had to trust in you to take care of her because I couldn't. I've never had to do either of those before. Some friend I am to her. She gives me the power to become Ladybug and to do what I can to keep Paris safe, and all she gets from me is a cookie.”

“That's not true, Marinette,” Plagg said, “you give her far more then cookies,” he told her, and Adrien was surprised at the tone of respect in his kwami's voice. Far more than he seemed to have for him.

Marinette lay back down with her knees drawn up, and Plagg settled onto one of her knees.

“Yes, as her chosen you give her a reason for being, as Adrien does me, but you're different.” he said then turned to Adrien, “I mean no disrespect, Master, but you are not Marinette, just as I am not Tikki.”

Adrien blinked at Plagg calling him Master, but listened as he went on. “You give her your friendship and companionship. She's far more to you than just your kwami, even more than your friend.” Plagg seemed to think for a moment, “Adrien you and I do have a bond, and I'll admit it's a stronger one than the ones I've shared with your predecessors, but I've talked with Spots a few times since I learned who her chosen was when Dark Owl had us captured, but our bond is nothing compared to the one Marinette shares with Tikki.”

Adrien saw the look on Plagg's face, and was surprised when he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the look of awe on his kwami's face.

“Their bond is so strong it's almost as if they are a part of each other. That's why it bothers her so much to see Spots when she's in need of recharging.”

Adrien cocked an eyebrow at how Plagg had lowered his voice. Then he looked over at Marinette when he heard a soft snore. “How much of that was for my benefit, Plagg?”

“She heard most of it,” Plagg replied. “She only dozed off during that last part. Kid, you have no idea how much she trusts and cares for you, as Chat Noir, and now as Adrien. She might trust Alya with her identity and possibly with keeping her safe in a situation like this, but you are the only one she would trust with Tikki's safety.” he yawned, “Listen, kid, this stuff is what she needs to talk about, get straight in her mind, but after she has gotten enough rest, which you need as well. Good night, Adrien.” he said then floated up to lay beside Tikki's 'nest'

Adrien smiled softly as he looked at his kwami. He knew Plagg cared for him, he had told him as much when he threatened to give up the Ring of the Black Cat when he felt left out by Ladybug keeping secrets from him. He thought about getting into his own bed for the rest of the night, but decided against it, and lay back down beside the couch.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Marinette wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up again, but she knew what it was that woke her. The daylight streaming in through the windows, and the scents of two of her three favorite foods; Coffee and bacon.

“Oooo, that smells good,” she said softly inhaling deeply through her nose.

“I was hoping you'd wake up,” Adrien said, and Marinette's head snapped around, and she sat up so she was looking past Tikki's nest on the back of the couch. Seated at his computer desk was Adrien, with a plate in front of him. As she watched he held up a second plate. “This is for you,” He said.

Marinette swung her legs over so she could sit up and she sat there a moment, waiting for the room to stop spinning. She had been getting used to waking up and feeling like this. Aching from head to toe, headache and light headed. She knew it would all pass once she got some food into her. Not wanting Adrien to bring the food to her, she stood, and swayed a bit.

“Hey, you alright?” Adrien asked, and Marinette blinked when she suddenly found him beside her, his left hand on her left shoulder and his right hand holding hers.

“Just a little dizzy is all,” she replied, then blushed when she realized how close they were.

“You'll feel better once you've eaten something.” he said, and led her over to sit in his chair by his computer. After she sat there for a moment not moving, he scooped some scrambled eggs onto a fork and presented them to her. “Open up,” he coaxed, then gently put the forkful into her mouth.

“I can feed myself,” she said a bit later after three more forkfuls of eggs and some sausage.

Adrien crossed his arms in front of his chest, still holding the fork. “Maybe I enjoy doing this for you.”

“Okay, my friend,” she said, then took another forkful of eggs.

“I hope I'm more to you than just a friend,” he said

Marinette looked over at him, and saw the affection he held for her in his eyes. 'But is that there for me or Ladybug?' she thought. She decided to take a chance. “You are, Adrien, both you and Chat Noir.” she reached up and cupped his cheek with her right hand. “Both of you mean the world to me.”

“And you are my world, Buginette,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it as he went to one knee beside the chair. “With or without the earrings and mask.

She smiled at the nickname, “Then why did you keep referring to me as just a good friend?”

“Because I was focused on Ladybug,” he replied. “I was so intent on winning her attention that I didn't see what was right in front of me, until recently.” he stood then started pacing. “About a month ago you finally stopped stuttering and babbling when you talked to me, and I started getting to know you. Yes you were shy and a bit reserved, but as you got more comfortable around me, I found much more then a friend in you.” he explained, then paused rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I just haven't gotten up the nerve to ask you out.” He went back over by the chair and went to one knee again to be at eye level with her. “Would you be my girlfriend?” he asked, taking her hands in his. He took the huge grin Marinette had as a good sign.

“Yes,” she replied, “Yes, I'll be your girlfriend.”

The two hugged, and Marinette went back to eating her breakfast.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, nibbling on a strip of bacon.

“Sure.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Because he brought you to the one person he would trust with your life,” Tikki's voice said from the couch. “Himself.”

“Tikki!!” Marinette squealed and dashed over to pluck her kwami out of the air. “It's good to see you better.”

“I'm glad to see you healed,” Tikki said, nuzzling Marinette's cheek. “I had hoped I had put enough energy into it.”

“And you drained yourself to help me,” Marinette said softly.

“As you would sacrifice yourself to save me, if necessary.” Tikki countered. “But as I said, you placed yourself into Chat Noir's care, knowing that he was the only one you trusted to keep me safe.”

“It's like Plagg said,” Adrien muttered. “He told me that you might trust Alya with your identity and even to take care of you in the situation you were in, but I, as Chat Noir, was the only one you would trust with Tikki's care, and, when I brought you in here, you agreed that you trusted Adrien, you just didn't want to add the burden of your identity to his list of problems.

“Don't forget, as Marinette I know your schedule,” she said. “Fencing, Chinese, Piano lessons, photo shoots, going over designs, and now I can add saving Paris to the list. I really didn't want to add me to your problems.”

Marinette gasped softly as Adrien used his thumb and index finger to lift her chin so she was looking at him. “I agree with what you just said, except one thing. You are not a problem for me, either as Ladybug or Marinette.”

The two sat there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, and Adrien saw that Marinette blushed prettily. He also noticed that Tikki had floated up to Marinette's shoulder and she was absently rubbing her kwami's head, much to Tikki's delight.

“Plagg's right you are close to Tikki.”

Marinette looked confused for a moment. “I'm her chosen, she's my kwami.” she said. “Aren't you close to Plagg?”

“Not like you are to Spots,” Plagg said. “You wear a kwagatama, don't you?”

Marinette put a hand to her shirt just above her breasts. “Yes, Tikki gave it to me on my fourteenth birthday.”

“What's a kwagatama?” Adrien asked, then watched as Marinette pulled a fine chain from under her shirt. Attached to it was a red comma shaped object with black spots.

“This is a kwagatama,” Marinette said. “Tikki told me it's made up of a hair from all the proceeding Ladybugs, and one from me, and a special resin that's grown for a few months. It's a special symbol of friendship from my kwami.” she explained.

“Not quite correct,” Plagg said. “It's a special symbol of friendship among kwamis. As you should know, even though I didn't see it, I knew you wore it. It tells all kwamis that you are favored among all others by yours. It also forms a much closer bond between you and Tikki. I, myself, have never given one out, and to my knowledge this is only the second or third that Spots has.”

Marinette looked over at Tikki as she had floated out to a few feet from her. “Tikki, I knew it was special, but I didn't know it was this special.”

“It doesn't matter, Marinette because you earned it,” Tikki said. “You mean more to me than any of your predecessors.”

“I do have one question,” Adrien said. “If she was so exhausted, how did she seem so normal when she checked on Lila and such until we went to leave?

“Pure stubbornness and determination.” Tikki said. “And focus. She kept her mind focused on what she felt she had to do, so she could do it.”

Then when we got behind that building and out of their sight, I let my concentration go.” Marinette added, then looked over at Adrien. “So, what do you think of the girl behind the mask?” she asked softly.

Adrien gave her a huge grin. “As I've said before, she's the girl of my dreams.”

Marinette smiled hugely and surprised him by hugging him tightly. She gasped when she saw the time.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to get home. My folks will go nuts if they find I'm not home.” she said. “Tikki, are you up for that?”

“If that's all we do for a while,” Tikki replied. “I'm still a little tired.”

“Right then,” she said, looking self-consciously at Adrien then at the open window. “Tikki, spots on.”

Adrien watched as the pink magic washed over Marinette leaving Ladybug in her place. “Milady.”

He stood there as Ladybug crossed over to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek. “I'll see you later, if you come over.” she said, then went over and jumped up onto the windowsill then out into the city. She stopped a few rooftops over, to take a breather, and realized she would have to hurry, she and Tikki were more tired than she thought. She jumped slightly when there was a soft thump behind her.

“I would be neglectful if I didn't make sure you got home alright, Buginette.” Chat Noir said.

Ladybug chuckled and ruffled Chat Noir's hair. “Silly kitty,” she said then turned to head out.

“Hey!” Chat Noir said as he caught her before she fell.

“More tired than I thought.” she said. “I won't let her do this to herself again.” she added. “Spots off.”

“Marinette, this isn't your room,” Tikki said after Ladybug changed back to Marinette.

“I know.” Marinette said, angrily. “I also know how I feel when you are getting weaker near the time my transformation drops by itself. I won't let you do that to yourself when it's not necessary.”

“Your walking home would tire you out to much.” Tikki reasoned. “I can recharge far more easily than you.” she drew herself up as if she had just given a winning argument. “So let's go home.”

“Chat, would you mind?”

Chat Noir gave a showy bow. “I'm at your service, Purrincess.” he said and lifted her up bridal fashion.

In a short time Chat Noir touched down on Marinette's balcony, then dropped down through the skylight. “Are you going to change into your pajamas?” he asked as he set Marinette down.

Marinette yawned. “No, I think I'll just sleep in my clothes,” she said, kicking off her sneakers. When she stood up from taking off her socks she found that Chat Noir had turned down the covers of her bed.

“Tuck in service, Milady. I want to make certain you are in bed and will get your rest.”

“Crazy cat,” she said as she hugged him.

“Crazy about you, yes.” he said and was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek. “Now into bed with you.”

Marinette nodded and yawned again, then climbed into her bed. She went to pull the covers up, but found that Chat Noir beat her to it. “Sweet dreams, Mari.” he said and kissed her forehead. He then jumped up onto the balcony.

“Adrien.” he heard Tikki call.

He looked down and saw that Marinette was already asleep, and Tikki floated up to his eye level.

“I know you don't want or need this, but thank you for looking out for us.”

He reached out and patted Tikki on the head. “That's something I'm going to do for a very long time.” he said. He then extended his baton and catapulted himself back toward his home.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo thanks


End file.
